


Snuggling

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys snuggle. Nicely snuggle. An absolute PWP for Sean and Elijah. One of my VERY early stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling

Sean walked in the door with a sense of abject relief. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to collapse on the couch and stare at a wall. He’d spent all day in meetings regarding his upcoming shoot in Scotland.

He loved the script and was looking forward to shooting the movie, but the meetings had been dragged out twice as long as necessary by long winded executives who rambling on about finances for so long that Sean began to wonder if they were hitting him up for money.

He put off his trip to the couch just long enough to hit the kitchen in search of something cold to drink and he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Elijah sitting the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

“You scared me!” Sean said ruffling his hair as he walked past. “I didn’t think you were home.”

“Just got here.” Elijah mumbled, mouth half full. He held the sandwich up at Sean. “Want one?”

Sean shook his head, pouring himself a glass of wine. “No. Thanks, though, baby.”

Elijah held his sandwich up. “Want a bite?”

Sean leaned over him, semi-interested. “What kind is it?”

“Not of the sandwich, silly!” Elijah spouted, with a wink. “Of ME!” He grinned up at Sean. “Peanut butter and jelly.”

Sean raised his eyebrows. “Mmmm.” He took a small bite of Elijah’s sandwich, then leaned over even further and closed his teeth gently over the crook of Elijah’s neck. “Mmmm!” he said again, while Elijah laughed. “I like this better.”

Elijah followed him into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. He offered Sean another bite of his sandwich and smiled with satisfaction when Sean nibbled on it absently following it with a sip of his wine.

Then he looked at Elijah with an expression of disgust. “Wine and peanut butter and jelly?” he asked. “My god, what am I DOING?”

Elijah laughed again. “You OK?” he asked, reaching up to stroke Sean’s hair.

“Yeah. Just really tired.” He looked at Elijah. “Please. Please tell me there are NO plans for tonight. No Dom or Orli coming over here to play 85 games of ‘Mortal Combat’. No one coming to drag you off to 17 different night clubs in one night and then lug your ass home at 3 AM, totally drunk, and worthless, and puking. No one coming over to listen to the latest ‘Smashing Pumpkins’ CD for 5 or 6 hours. Please. None of the above. Please.”

Elijah laughed. “None of the above.” He told Sean. “Just me and you here alone.”

Sean sighed. “Thank god!”

Elijah dropped a fluffy pillow in Sean’s lap and then flipped onto his back and laid his head there. “Let’s watch a movie.” He suggested. “We have a stack of DVD’s we haven’t looked at yet.”

Sean smiled down at him. “Fine by me.”

“Let’s watch a movie and snuggle.” Elijah said, peering up at him.

“Sounds great.” Sean said.

“Let’s watch a movie and snuggle and maaaaybeeee . . . kiss once in a while.”

Sean was beginning to suspect that he was being teased. “FINE!” he said.

“Let’s watch a movie and snuggle and kiss, and . . .”

Sean burst out laughing and shoved Elijah’s head off his lap. “I’m going to shower and change. You pick a movie.”

When Sean got back to the living room he found Elijah had already made popcorn, and poured him a fresh glass of wine. He was holding up two DVD’s and waving them in a way that suggested that Sean should take his pick.

“Let’s watch ‘Black Hawk Down’ and laugh at Orlando.” He said, pointing at it. “Is that OK with you?”

“Sure!” Elijah said, laughing. “Orli needs to be laughed at. It’s good for his character. I’m more interested in the snuggling part anyway.”

Sean laid down on the couch and Elijah snuggled next to him. Usually he snuggled with his face toward the TV but not tonight. Tonight he snuggled with his face toward Sean’s chest. He pulled Elijah tight against him and peered down into his face. “What’s up with this?” he asked with a grin.

“Nothing.” Elijah said. “Just want to snuggle. I told you that’s the part I cared about.” He nuzzled his face against Sean’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.

“Wine and popcorn?” Sean said, almost smothering Elijah with his body when he leaned over to grab the popcorn.

“It’s imported popcorn.” Elijah murmured against his T-shirt.

Sean laughed softly and kissed the top of his head.

After watching the movie for awhile, Sean reached up and turned the light off. Elijah hadn’t said a word and Sean wondered if he was still awake. He looked down at him and whispered. “You sleeping, Doodle?”

A shake of his head. No.

“You tired?” Sean asked him.

A nod of his head. Yes.

“You want to go to bed?”

Elijah lifted his head. “Not unless you do. I’ve been waiting all day just to get some time with you. That’s all I really want. Time with you.”

“Waiting all day to get some time with me?” Sean said, winking at him. “This is sounding better and better.”

Elijah pulled him close and kissed him. “Is it?” he whispered.

“Is it just ‘time’ with me you want?” Sean asked, teasingly.

“No. I suppose I was hoping we could do something nice with that time.” Elijah said softly.

“For instance.”

“Did you ever have one of those days when you just couldn’t get your mind off me?” Elijah asked him, face buried against Sean’s body.

“Now and then.” Sean said, winking. “It’s rare though.”

Elijah didn’t look at Sean, but raised his middle finger and Sean laughed.

“OK.” Sean said. “Sorry. Go ahead.”

“Well, that’s the kind of day I had today.” Elijah told him.

“You couldn’t get your mind off you?” Sean teased.

Elijah sighed and leaned back to glower at him in silence. Sean knew he’d pushed the teasing thing as far as he dared.

“And while your mind was ON me,” he said, nuzzling Elijah’s cheek. “what was it thinking?”

Elijah continued to glower in silence, staring at Sean.

“No more teasing.” Sean said. He made a cross on his chest with one finger. “Cross my heart.”

“Hmmph.” Elijah mumbled. “OK. You really want to know what my mind was thinking when it was on you?”

“Yep. I do. I do.” He leaned up on his elbow to finish the last of his wine and silently wondered if he could wheedle Elijah into getting him a refill.

“I was thinking about making love to you.” Elijah said quietly.

Sean slowly sat the wineglass down, refill forgotten for the moment. “Oh yeah?” He said. “And what exactly were you thinking?”

“Of ways I wanted to make love to you. Of ways I wanted you to make love to me.”

“Tell me a way you want me to make love to you.” Sean murmured quietly.

“I will once we’re in bed.” Elijah murmured back to him, caressing his face.

Sean stood up, lifting Elijah to his feet at the same time. “Let’s go.”

On the way to the bedroom, Sean stopped off in the kitchen and refilled his wine glass. Elijah trailed after him. “Hey.” Sean said, grinning at him. “What with all these great new ideas you’ve got, should we, like, grab the whipped cream, or veggie oil, or some Jell-O or something? What ‘cha think?

“I THINK,” Elijah said, “that you crossed your heart and promised not to tease anymore. And I think that if you keep teasing me, you won’t find out what ANY of my ideas are.” He sighed and turned to walk into the bedroom.

“Right.” Sean said, trailing Elijah. “Sorry. No teasing. Right. Forgot.” 

Elijah ignored him and started stripping off his clothes while Sean leaned back in the bed, watching him blissfully and sipping his wine. He just plain adored nights like this. No other word quite described it. It wasn’t 9:00 PM yet and already they were in bed.. or soon would be. It wasn’t only the love-making that caused Sean to adore nights, though God knows the love-making was amazingly good. Just to be near him. After all the yearning and loneliness. . . just to be near him. 

Elijah reached over and turned off the light before snuggling under the covers and against Sean’s chest. “You mad at me, baby?” Sean asked him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have teased. I’m just feeling so happy.”

“I love your teasing usually.” Elijah said, peering up at him. “You’re so funny!” He thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I guess it just embarrasses me. I feel embarrassed enough about what I’d been thinking all day.”

“About making love with me?” Sean asked. “That embarrasses you? Why? You’re my lover. You’re allowed.”

Elijah smiled. “I guess.”

“Tell.” Sean said, sitting down his wineglass and pulling Elijah into his arms. “Tell me a way you want me to make love to you.” Remarkably, his exhaustion was gone. Or maybe not so remarkable.

“Well,” Elijah said. “The one I liked the best was . . .” He stopped and looked up at Sean, grinning. “Why don’t you do it as I tell you about it.” 

“Well, do I have to do anything energetic like, umm, swing from the light fixtures or anything?” Sean asked. “WAIT! Lij, Stop!” His out-flung arm grabbed Elijah who had thrown back the covers and started to jump out of the bed in fake anger. Sean held him fast and wouldn’t let him move. “Forget I said that!” he begged against Elijah’s ear. “Erase it.” He waved a hand in the air. “See? All gone.”

Elijah was glowering at him again. Sean leaned down and kissed him. More glowering. Sean then offered him a drink from his wine glass, which Elijah took. “Are you DONE now, Astin?” Elijah asked, shaking his head.

“AM!” Sean said, crossing his heart again. “Am done. Yes. Done. All done here. Yep.”

He looked at Elijah who had a skeptical look on his face. “Hoooney.” Sean said sweetly. “Seanie loves you.”

“HA!” Elijah said, not so sweetly.

“Sweet Lijah.” Sean said softly, kissing him again. “Honest. You talk. I do.” 

Elijah sighed. Then he turned his back to Sean and snuggled back against his chest. Sean wrapped his arms around him. “Is this one of the things you were thinking?” he said softly.

Elijah nodded. “Mmm.” Sean murmured knowingly. “TELL!”

Elijah laughed softly. “It’s not that, you goofus.”

Elijah tipped his head back until he was pressing his cheek against Sean’s cheek. “I was thinking,” he breathed against Sean’s face, “that you’ve kissed all of my body except my back.” He felt Sean’s arms tighten around him.

“And,” Elijah whispered. “I was thinking how sweet it would be to feel you kiss the back of my neck.” After a moment Sean inhaled deeply and then let his warm breath flow gently over the soft skin at the base of Elijah’s neck. He heard him gasp and moan gently. Sean’s lips then brushed lightly against the skin his breath had just warmed. 

“Oh yes, Sean.” Elijah whispered. “I was right That’s so nice.”

Sean kissed his skin tenderly, allowing his tongue to also softly flicker over the back of Elijah’s neck. Then he nibbling gently with his teeth. He felt Elijah shudder and heard the harsh rush of his breath. “Oh, Seanie.” Elijah moaned. “God, I feel it all the way to my toes.”

“There has to be more.” Sean said against his hair. “What else, baby? Tell me.”

“Yes.” Elijah said in a ragged whisper. “I want you to kiss my shoulders and my back just the same way. But while you’re doing that I want your hands to touch me in front. Soft. So soft, Seanie.” He whispered, arching his aching body toward Sean’s hands. “So soft.”

Sean wrapped his arms around Elijah and pulled him back against his chest. Then he hesitated. “Wait.” He said quietly, getting out of bed. He pulled off his the sweats and T-shirt he’d put on after his shower then climbed back in to bed and gathered Elijah to him again. Sean didn’t want to have to interrupt their love making to pull clothes off. 

Sean loved the feeling Elijah’s back against his bare chest. He swept his hands over the entire front of Elijah’s body. Then lightened his touch to just the barest whisper of finger tips and skimmed every inch of Elijah’s skin that he could reach. Elijah whimpered and arched his back, reaching for Sean’s fingers with his body. 

Sean moved him forward just enough that his lips and tongue could tease both of Elijah’s shoulders in turn, and nibble his collar bone with gently nipping teeth.

He grabbed Elijah and pushed him, face down, onto the bed. Elijah started to protest, but Sean quieted him. “Shhh. I know. I know. You didn’t say to do this. But let me. OK, baby? Let me.”

Sean ran his fingers gently over Elijah’s back, his rounded butt, and down the back of his legs to his feet. He even gently caressed the curve of Elijah’s foot. Then, leaning down, he kissed the very bottom of Elijah’s leg and began kissing and licking his way back up.

He stopped for a moment to lick behind Elijah’s knees, loving the way he whimpered and called his name, and he lingered even longer while he kissed, licked and nibbled Elijah’s ass. He teased Elijah’s bottom by using his fingertips to make soft, swirling circles, and Elijah writhed on the bed moaning uncontrollably. 

Sean kissed his back running his tongue all the way up Elijah’s spine while his fingers traced delicate patterns all over his shoulders. When he reached the back of his neck again, he pulled Elijah against him and turned him so that his teasing fingers could, once again, torment the front of his body.

Sean buried his face in Elijah’s hair reaching his hand down to grasp the hardness of Elijah’s cock. He surged upward pushing himself into Sean’s hand, inhaling with a shuddering gasp that was almost a scream. Sean moaned into his hair, feeling his entire body sweeten and dissolve.

“Baby.” Sean whimpered. He caressed Elijah’s rigid erection, softly with his fingertips, then grasped it again, moving his hand in a rapidly accelerating pace. His other hand continued to move gently over Elijah’s body, teasing slow. Maddeningly soft.

“Sean.” Elijah cried, writhing against Sean’s chest. “Oh. God. Please.” He moaned. 

Sean slowed the movements of his hand, loving the sound of Elijah’s desperate whimpering. Then his hand moved faster, harder. Strokes that took Elijah right to the edge, only to slow again in spite of Elijah’s impassioned pleas that he not stop. That he never stop. That he move . . . 

“ . . . faster!” Elijah pleaded. “Faster. Oh Seanie, please.”

Sean’s own erection ached with throbbing want. He moved it against Elijah’s squirming body, desperate to create friction between them. “Lij!” he gasped, trying to pull Elijah back harder against his body. Sean crushed their bodies together, struggling to breathe.

The wanton strokes of Sean’s hand increased, transporting Elijah to worlds of desire he had never known before. He arched into Sean’s hand, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent plea, lungs filled with the convulsive inhale of his breath.

Sean felt Elijah’s body suddenly collapse against itself, clenching violently as he exploded in pleasure. “Ohhh. Ohhh.” He moaned again and again. “Sean. Ohhh, Sean.”

Sean gasped and fleetingly inhaled the sweet scent of Elijah’s hair. His body writhed against Elijah’s body in the throes of his own release. He buried his face against Elijah’s back biting his shoulders and moaning his name. 

After a few moments he kissed Elijah’s hair gently. “My god.” He whispered hoarsely, his voice still shaking. “You DO come up with good ideas!”

Elijah turned around facing Sean, laying his head on his chest, and making grabbing motions towards his wine glass. Sean sipped himself and then held the glass to Elijah’s lips and watched while Elijah drained it. “Hey!” He said, laughing. 

Elijah pulled himself up Sean’s body until his face was pressed against Sean’s ear. “Wanna hear some more ideas?” Elijah murmured. 

Sean turned to kiss him, tasting wine, sweat, and just a bit of peanut butter on his lips. “I don’t think so.” He said, laughing even harder. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry, baby.” He said, patting Sean’s face and snuggling against his shoulder. “I forget how old you are. That’s OK. Don’t want to break you or anything. Go to sleep.”

“Oh, I see!” Sean said, pretending to take him seriously. “Old, huh? Old?! Me?” He rolled on top of Elijah and kissed him with a savagery that was 80% faked. “Come on, brat!” he growled against Elijah’s throat. “Just TRY to ‘break’ me!”

Elijah shrieked with laughter, pushing Sean off him and quickly snuggling him against his body. “KIDDING!” he pleaded. “Jesus! Kidding!”

Sean smiled and burrowed into Elijah’s shoulder. “Well,” he said, with fake menace. “You just watch it!”

Elijah nodded, still laughing softly. “I’m watching it, baby. Trust me. Seanie sleep now.”

Sean was way ahead of him.


End file.
